


all the things we are (we are together)

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Lots of Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone in this town is seeing somebody else</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the things we are (we are together)

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'every time you go' by ellie goulding.

Somewhere, somehow, they forget to draw the line.

 

 

After Shanghai, Natasha pins Maria up against the wall with one leg fitted between her thighs, warm and wet. 

She doesn't even care that it's not her name Maria screams when she comes, hair mussed and eyes lidded. 

 

 

Thor and Jane put up a  _really_ great show for Darcy, and she appreciates it. A lot. 

Whoever said watching - and fucking yourself on a vibrator while doing it - wasn't fun was dead wrong.

 

 

Tony manages to walk in on Maria and Pepper in Pepper's office, or more accurately on her desk. 

He nearly drops his coffee when the brunette beckons for him to come over.

 

 

Okay, so bite him, Clint really likes the way his name sounds on Steve's lips.

Actually, never mind that - he likes Steve's lips, period.

 

 

What she's wearing is decidedly inappropriate for a lab - outfit in question: nothing - but he's too speechless to say a word. 

"Come here," Natasha husks, flame-red hair cascading against her bare shoulders, and Bruce does. 

 

 

 _"Fuck!"_ Darcy rides her orgasm out against Sif's palm, and she fancies her voice sounds a bit more strangled than she'd have liked.

The goddess laughs, low and unruffled. "I imagine that is indeed what we are doing, my lady."

 

 

The hot water is going down the drain, in his opinion, and Coulson wants to throw something in there. Preferably Mjolnir.

He interrupts Maria's "Phil, where are Tony and Th - " with a decisive _"do not go into the bathroom."_

 

 

Getting caught in the act of jacking off and gasping Pepper's name is not very high on Bruce's wishlist.

All she does is roll her eyes and lean against the doorframe. "If you wanted to lay me, you could've just  _asked._ "

 

 

"This  _never_ happened," Phil hisses, pulling on his clothes - or what's left of them.

Clint shrugs nonchalantly, taking in the view from his little nest.

 

 

It's really not as difficult to have sex with a metal-armed ex-assassin as people might think.

Steve would know.

 

 

"I have a question."

"Yes, Tony?"

"Have we exhausted  _all_ the combinations?"

"What?"

"Pepper, I think what he means is _has everyone had sex with everyone yet_ , just a thought."

"I'll get a pen and paper. We can make a list."

"That's sensible of you, Jane."

"We could literally just have an orgy."

"Oh, yes, Darcy, that's a good idea."

"Shut up, Tony." 

 

 

"I told you it was a good idea."

All of them can't help but agree.


End file.
